Where Do We Draw the Line?
by Coffee to go
Summary: Sam is caught between two women; his wife and his lover. He knows he has to make up his mind but he doesn't want to lose both of them. Is he going to finally make a decision or is he going to continue with the game of cheating and lying?
1. Chapter 1

"I'm not going to discuss this with you again!" Sam exclaimed and seconds later he heard his wife yell back at him through the phone.

_"I'm sick of it, Sam! I'm your wife and you're not telling me anything! I have the right to know everything. But I don't even know where you are right now!"_

Sam closed his eyes, trying to control his breathing but it was no use. He was too pissed at her.

"Well, currently I am at the office trying to work." He said, his voice calm but ice-cold as he spoke the words. Sam knew Adrianna hated it when he was talking like that and he braced himself for another verbal attack but to his surprise she ended the phone call without another word.

Sam hung up the phone, slamming the receiver a little too hard, and leaned back in his seat with a sigh. He ran a hand through his hair, starting to feel bad again.

He just had another ugly fight with his wife over the phone and he was pretty exhausted. He didn't mean to argue with her and usually he was an even-tempered and relaxed guy. He didn't explode over anything unimportant; macho-behaviour wasn't his style at all. He tried to achieve everything he wanted with patience and hard work and he only raised his voice when it was necessary.

But his wife made him act irrational and he didn't like it at all, he hated fighting with her. He felt like he had no control over himself anymore as soon as he stepped over the threshold of his house.

His wife was making him miserable but he felt responsible for her and tried to tell himself that they were just going through a phase. But that phase was already lasting a year.

Sam got up from behind his desk and started to pace his office. He tried to comprehend what triggered the difficulties between them and he realized that it all had started when she started working for another law firm almost a year ago. Ever since, a some sort of rivalry had formed between them.

Sam stopped in the middle of his office and shook his head at how ridiculous this was. But he came to the conclusion that a married couple shouldn't have the same profession, it would only cause trouble in the relationship.

His thoughts were interrupted by the ringing phone and he walked over to his desk to answer.

"Hello." He said wearily, not introducing himself.

_"Wow. You're cheery this morning."_

The minute he heard her voice he started smiling. "Hey Robin."

_"You're lucky if your clients won't go for another lawyer. Are you always answering the phone like that? What's wrong?"_

"Nothing. " He hated lying to her but he didn't want to unload on her like the last time. He didn't want to talk to Robin about his wife.

"Why are you calling?" He tried to change the subject.

_"You are really charming, you know that?" _Robin said sarcastically but wasn't intimidated by his attitude. _"Do you wanna have lunch with me?"_

Sam looked at his watch and realized that it was almost noon. "Sure, I'm done here. Are you on your lunch break already?"

_"Yep, I'm standing outside of your firm building."_

Sam couldn't help but chuckle. "Alright, I'll meet you downstairs." Sam hung up the phone and made his way out of the office, feeling a little better. Robin always managed to cheer him up.

He quickly made his way down the stairs and stepped outside into the bright sunlight, seeing Robin waiting outside. She was smiling as bright as the sun was shining and in that moment, he was more than thankful to have that woman in his life.

"Hi, where do you want to go?" He greeted and leaned down to kiss her softly, hiding how pissed he still was.

Robin broke the kiss and squinted her eyes at him. She was getting suspicious; usually Sam was more careful with those kind of things. Anyone could just walk by and see him with a woman who wasn't his wife.

She hadn't mistaken on the phone, something must have happened to make Sam act so careless. But she wasn't going to ask him about it, it was none of her business.

"Let's be spontaneous." She said instead. "We'll have lunch at the first diner that we pass, okay?"

"Okay." Sam answered and they started to walk down the street until they came to the first place that offered food. They walked inside, quickly found a vacant booth and ordered something to eat.

Robin was feeling quite uncomfortable because of Sam. His bad mood was radiating off of him even though he tried his best to hide it. Robin decided to ask him delicately what was going on as they waited for their food.

"So, Mondays are tough, right?" She asked with a crooked smile. Sam looked at her and realized that she knew that he was putting on an act but he didn't want to ruin her mood by telling her about his marital problems.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm not the best company today. I lost a client this morning, so today's not a lucky day for me." Sam lied to her without batting an eye; he was a lawyer after all.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sammy." Robin replied and took his hand in hers, squeezing it for comfort.

"It's okay." Sam said with a smile and brought her hand to his lips, planting a kiss on it.

"Well, here's another bad news. I have to cancel our date this weekend."

"But that's the only weekend I'm free this month." Sam replied. Sam's wife was gone for those two days, so it was the only opportunity to spend two days in a row together.

"Yeah, I know and I'm sorry. I promise, I'll make it up to you. It's just that something really important came up."

"Hey, I'm not mad. You have your reasons." Sam said and Robin looked surprised at him but didn't say anything. Any other man would've freaked if the lover canceled their arrangement, she was sure of it.

But not Sam. She sometimes had the feeling that their affair wasn't like a typical affair but rather a...relationship. Either way, it was wrong. That man was married and she knew she had to end their thing but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Her thoughts were interrupted by the waitress who brought their food.

Robin shook her head and tried to concentrate on her hamburger with fries and coffee but when she looked down on her tray she noticed something was missing. "Crap! She forgot to bring the coffee." Robin exclaimed.

"I'll go get it." Sam suggested immediately and Robin felt all warm inside. He was such a nice guy. Even though he was cheating on his wife.

"No, thanks. I'll go get it myself. You enjoy your..." She looked over at his tray and started grinning. "Camomile tea and salad."

"In my defence, I've already had too much coffee this morning."

"Of course, Mr Lawyer." Robin mocked playfully and gave him a quick kiss before she went over to the counter.

Sam's phone started to ring and he sighed annoyed when he saw his wife's number on the display.

"What's the matter?" He asked, trying to sound not too harsh. Thankfully, Robin wasn't in the vicinity.

_"I'm so sorry for what happened earlier, I didn't mean to say all those things." _

Sam's heart clenched in his chest hearing his wife's soft voice. She was obviously crying because quiet sobs were coming through the phone. Sam started to feel guilty. His wife was clearly worried and he was sitting at a diner with another woman who was also his lover.

"Forget about it, it's not a big deal." He tried to comfort her, ignoring his conscience.

_"I don't want to fight with you all the time."_

"I know, I don't want to fight with you, either_._" Sam replied and felt all the love he had left for her rise up again.

_"You're not mad at me anymore?" _She asked wearily.

Sam couldn't hold back a smile; she had sounded like a little girl. "I love you, Adrianna." Sam was shocked, hearing those significant words come out of his mouth. He hadn't said them in quite a while.

_"I love you, too." _Adrianna replied and Sam knew she was feeling better again.

"I'll be home around six and we'll talk about everything, okay?" Sam asked.

_"Are we good?" _Adrianna whispered through tears. "Of course, I'll see you tonight." Sam said and ended the phone call.

Robin finally got her coffee and started her way back. She reached the table right in time to hear Sam declaring his love to Adrianna and she stopped dead in her tracks. Suddenly, it hit her like a brick.

Sam had been so upset the whole day because he had had a fight with his wife, Robin realized. The story about losing a client was bullshit.

The fact that he had lied to her made her furious.

On the other hand, she was glad he didn't start talking about his wife like that one time a couple of months ago. He had gone on and on about their problems and Robin felt like the typical mistress out of a romance novel and didn't know how to react. It had been quite awkward and Sam also realized that it wasn't such a good idea to talk to his lover about his wife.

Sam, still deeply moved after the talk with his wife, looked up and froze when his eyes met Robin's. How much had she heard? He hoped it wasn't too much, he didn't want her to be uncomfortable.

"Hey, you got your coffee?" He asked, a little too enthusiastic.

"Yeah, but I'm afraid I won't get the time to drink it now." Robin replied, playing along, pretending she didn't see nor hear him talking on the phone.

"Is your break already over?" Sam asked, glad to see she seemed to be clueless.

"Yeah, Dean's expecting me back at the shop at one o'clock. If I show up five minutes later, he'll bite my head off."

"You guys are pressed for time right now?"

"We just got a few pretty wrecked cars in this morning, lots of work."

"Dean can be a pain." Sam said with a smile.

"Oh yeah, it's not nice having him around lately. Anyways, I gotta go."

"Wait, let me go with you." Sam suggested when Robin got up from her seat. Again, she looked surprised at him.

"Thanks, that's really nice of you but a bad idea. Dean will ask too many questions if I show up with you at the shop. I really do not have the nerve to deal with that."

"You win." Sam gave in; Robin was pretty convincing. Relieved that Sam didn't fight her on that like he usually would've, Robin kissed him one last time and left the diner to go back to work.

When Sam got home that night he was greeted by his remorseful wife. As soon as he walked through the front door, Adrianna came running into the hallway. She looked like she was about to cry and Sam went over and took her in his arms.

"I'm so sorry." She said, her voice muffled by Sam's shirt. "I'm a terrible person and an awful wife, you don't deserve to be talked to like that, I'm so so sorry."

Sam felt rather helpless. He pressed her closer to his body and stroked her hair, hoping it would make her feel better.

"Stop it, please. You're not an awful wife, don't talk like that."

She looked up at him and took a deep breath before saying the next words. "I know, I'm too jealous but I can't help it. The bare thought of you with another woman is driving me insane."

All of a sudden, guilt took a hold of him and Sam had trouble breathing. He had had no idea how jealous she was. He had thought she was acting that way because she just wanted to have control over him.

"You have nothing to worry about." He whispered and Adrianna leaned up to kiss him. It started out soft and gentle but soon Sam lost control and pressed his wife against the wall in the hallway and kissed her roughly.

It had been months since the last time they had been so close and Sam was surprised by his own reaction. Judging from the sounds that Adrianna was making she was enjoying it just as much.

Adrianna opened his shirt and ran her hands over his chest, bringing Sam back to reality.

He broke away and took her hands in his, stopping her actions. His breathing was ragged and his head was spinning, he wasn't sure what to do. But he knew he needed to know one thing.

"Are you sure?"

Adrianna raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Why are you asking? I love you Sam and I want to sleep with you."

"Really?" Sam asked back, he couldn't believe it. All this time he had thought his wife wasn't attracted to him anymore and didn't want to be close to him that way. But obviously he had been wrong.

"Yes, of course. It's just..." Adrianna interrupted herself, blushing a little. "It's been awhile, I'm not sure..."

"We'll take it slow, I promise. Come here." Sam said smiling and pulled her close to him again. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

When Sam laid her gently down onto the bed, Adrianna started to feel nervous again. They'd never gone that long without sex and she had to admit that she was a little scared.

She was scared that it could turn into a disaster and make them realize that the special bond between them was gone. She was afraid of finding out that their marriage had come to an end and she was sure that sex would show it.

When Sam started to kiss and touch her, Adrianna stopped thinking. All her worries disappeared and she was only able to concentrate on Sam and the fire that started to slowly spread through her body.

Sam continued to kiss her slowly and soon Adrianna relaxed and took the initiative. She sat up and pulled her shirt over her head, revealing her perfectly rounded breasts in a black bra.

She wrapped her arms around Sam's neck and joined their lips again, kissing him eagerly this time. Sam worked her bra open, never breaking the kiss, and forced her gently to lay back down.

He covered every naked part of her chest with tiny kisses until Adrianna began to writhe beneath him and dig her nails in his shoulders. Sam quickly freed her from her jeans and panties to kiss further down her thighs but Adrianna made him stop.

Sam looked up at her confused, worried she might be uncomfortable. "What's the matter? You're okay?" He asked breathless, praying to God she wasn't going to ask him to stop.

He was too aroused, his length was straining painfully against his pants and he couldn't take it anymore.

"I changed my mind." Adrianna whispered and Sam's heartbeat almost stopped but he respected his wife's decision.

"Okay, we won't do anything if you're uncomfortable."

Adrianna smiled at his words. "That's not what I meant. I don't want to go slow. Please, Sam just take me already, I can't wait any longer."

Sam's heart started to race in his chest; he got rid of his pants and pinned Adrianna down. She was breathing heavily and looking at him with pleading eyes, her wet heat mere inches from his throbbing length.

Sam still had to make sure that she was okay though. "You sure, babe?"

Adrianna rolled her eyes playfully and gripped his shoulders tight. "Yes, please. You're killing me."

She raised her hips, encouraging him to go on and finally, Sam entered her with one thrust.

The next moment he let his body take control and focused on the sweet friction. It was almost too much to handle. Adrianna's breathy moans and the feel of her hot skin were clouding his mind.

Soon, he felt Adrianna shuddering underneath him and he allowed the hot fireball in his abdomen to finally explode.

Shortly after, Sam laid wide awake in the dark bedroom, listening to Adrianna quietly breathe in her sleep.

A strange feeling had crept over him and he couldn't shake it. He hated himself for cheating on his wife. When did he become one of those dicks that threw their marriage away without regret?

He had to end everything with Robin but he didn't want to. She understood him without many words, she made him laugh and she cared about him.

She was something special. He didn't want to lose her.

But he couldn't continue cheating on his wife, either. He couldn't have them both, he had to make up his mind. But what was the right decision?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know I should be working on my other stories but I couldn't concentrate on them. I had to write this ****one first because I'd been too afraid that it would slip my mind otherwise lol. Anyways, I hope you like this new story**. **Thank you for reading and please, be kind and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sam stepped out of the kitchen and walked back into the bedroom, finding Robin still fast asleep in her king size bed.

It was shortly after eight in the morning and he had spent another night cheating on his wife. He sighed and shook his head, trying to get rid of the torturing thoughts that had started to cloud his mind.

But then, Robin mumbled something incomprehensible in her sleep and turned onto her back, catching his attention. Sam looked at her and felt the guilt and painful thoughts disappear in an instant.

Not hesitating for a second, Sam stepped closer and crawled back into bed. He wanted that woman more than anything in this world and his desires caused him to act irrational most of the times.

Sam leaned in and started to kiss down Robin's neck, placing soft kisses on her skin. He tugged at the blanket, pulling it aside to reveal her body, and continued to kiss further down her chest, covering every inch of her warm skin with feathery kisses.

Robin let out a heavy breath and shivered as she felt her body starting to react to Sam's carresses. Sleepily and confused, she opened her eyes and gasped when she realized what was going on.

"Sam..." She said hoarsely and Sam looked up with a smile before going back down again. His mouth was already on her abdomen, leaving hot wet trails with his tongue on her stomach.

Robin tangled one hand in his hair and laid her head back in the pillows when Sam's hand slipped down her thigh to spread her legs.

She was already aroused and highly sensitve and Sam couldn't wait to finally taste her. Robin gasped when she saw what Sam was about to do.

He'd never gone down on her before and she was feeling a little nervous and lightheaded.

Sam leaned in, starting at her knee and kissing further up her inner thigh, inching closer to her center.

Robin was fully awake by now, she felt her heart racing in her chest, pounding almost painfully against her ribcage and setting her body on fire.

What was that man doing to her? She was losing her mind and she was sure Sam could tell.

Then, Sam's warm wet tongue brushed slowly over her opening, causing her to arch her back.

Sam slipped his hands under her rear, lifting her up a little to have better access.

Robin took a deep breath, forcing herself to calm down. A jolt went through her body as Sam kept licking and softly pulling with his teeth at her wet folds.

Robin gripped with one hand the pillow under her head tight and pulled at Sam's hair with the other.

She couldn't keep her eyes open anymore and after trying for a few seconds, she gave it up, closing them in defeat.

In the next second she let out a loud moan as Sam's tongue brushed over her opening before entering her quickly.

He moved it slowly in and out and Robin threw her head around on the pillow.

Sam felt her starting to shake with pleasure beneath him and he gripped her hips tight, holding her still in place.

He paused for a second, listening to her heavy breathing for a while before he darted his tongue out and started to draw tight circles around her clit.

Robin threw her head back and let out a moan at the sudden fire that washed over her body. She was so damn close; she was panting heavily and her body was trembling uncontrollably in need of the sweet release.

"Sam.." She moaned again and dug her nails into his scalp. "Please, oh God..."

Sam closed his mouth over her clit and began to suck. And Robin fell apart.

Her body tensed and then finally, she felt her climax wash over her and she let out a tiny cry.

Robin kept her eyes closed, enjoying the afterglow of her orgasm. Sam crawled back on top of her and kissed her lips.

Robin smiled and finally opened her eyes again. "Wow." She breathed out and gently ran a hand through his hair, looking lovingly at him.

"That was some wake up call." She whispered and Sam chuckled.

"You were sleeping so peacefully and I simply couldn't resist." Sam replied and Robin cupped his face to kiss him deeply.

"Do you have to go now?" She asked quietly after the kiss, hoping he wouldn't notice her disappointment.

"Yeah. I have an important appointment at ten and I have to leave now if I want to make it on time." Sam sighed and leaned up, allowing Robin to sit up in bed.

She frowned at his words. "Wait a minute. What time is it now?" She asked and glanced at the digital clock on her bedside table. Her eyes widened in panic when she saw the time.

"Crap! It's almost nine!" She exclaimed and jumped out of bed. "I was supposed to start at eight today!" She rushed to the bathroom and shut the door close.

Sam got up and got dressed quickly in his suit from the day before. He had come to Robin's place right after work and now he didn't have the time to go back to his place to change.

Luckily, he always had clean clothes at his office. He kept them there in case of an emergency; but spending the night with a woman who was not your wife and then not having any clothes to change did definitely not count as one.

Sam cursed himself inwardly and told himself to ban those thoughts from his mind. Thank God, in the next moment, Robin rushed out of the bathroom distracting him from his morbid thoughts.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault you're running late." Sam quickly said and Robin smiled at him.

"No, it's okay. Dean hasn't called to bitch yet. So, chances are good that he's not that mad." She said and turned to the door.

Then she remembered that her car was at the shop. But she felt rather uncomfortable asking Sam to give her a lift.

But she had no choice. Bravely, she turned to him. "I know it's a lot to ask for but..." She started nervously. "Could you give me a ride, please?"

"Yeah, sure. Let's go." Sam said and opened the front door, stepping outside. Robin froze in the doorway. She didn't expect it to be so easy.

But she didn't like the fact that she had actually asked her lover for something. She had promised herself not to ask Sam under any circumstances for help.

She had no right to do it. He was only there for sex, he wasn't even a friend. And yet, there he was giving her a ride.

"Robin?" Sam asked frowning when she didn't move. Robin shook her head, realizing Sam was waiting for her.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought. Let's go." She said and quickly stepped outside, forcing herself not to think about it any longer.

* * *

><p>"I'm so so sorry!" Robin exclaimed, rushing into the body shop where Dean was discussing something with one of the mechanics in the doorway of his office.<p>

"I've already changed, so I'll start right away." She added and hurried to the car that she was supposed to work on.

"Relax. What's going on anyway? What are you doing here already?" Dean asked and stepped to her after ending his conversation with the mechanic.

Robin looked quizically at him. "What are you talking about? It's a quarter past nine and I was supposed to start at eight."

Dean raised his eyebrows and looked at her confused. "We've discussed this yesterday. I asked you to come two hours later." Dean explained, talking slowly to make sure she heard him right.

Finally, it dawned on her and she closed her eyes in exhaustion. "I totally forgot! So much has been going on and when I woke up today, I automatically panicked."

"Wow." Dean said. "You've never been so disorganized before. What's going on?" Then, a dirty grin appeared on his face as he remembered something.

"Hot night, huh? Tell me, who the lucky guy is."

Robin smiled weakly at his words. Normally, she would tell Dean about the man that she was seeing. He was one of her closest friends and she knew she could tell him anything.

But this time it was different. She couldn't tell him she was sleeping with his brother, with his married brother at that. Dean would kill her, she was sure of it.

And if she just told him that she was seeing someone, she feared Dean would realize that she was actually talking about Sam.

So, it was for the best if she kept her mouth shut.

"No one. I'm not seeing anyone." She quickly said, feeling bad as soon as the words left her mouth. She hated lying to Dean.

She tried to convince herself that it actually wasn't a lie; she wasn't in a relationship with Sam, so the part about her not having a boyfriend was true.

The thought cheered her up a little and she forced herself not to analyze her feelings any longer.

"I had the kids for the weekend again. Five year old twins are exhausting." She said and saw how nervous Dean got. "Yeah, kids...I'm glad I don't have any." He said and Robin smiled at him, knowing it wasn't the truth.

She knew Dean wanted to have a family more than anything else in this world even though he would never admit it. It was his precious secret.

Well, at least he thought so.

"How's your sister-in-law?" Dean asked, interrupting Robin's thoughts.

Robin sighed at his question. "She's getting better but she's not allowed to go home yet. And of course, she's freaking out. Anyways, my brother doesn't want the kids at the hospital and I love having them around, so..." She didn't finish her sentence, realizing she had brought up the sensitive topic again.

Just as Dean, she would never admit that she wanted to have kids and a husband to come home to every night.

She liked to put up the tough girl act who didn't need a strong man by her side.

An awkward silence set between them before Dean spoke up. "So, unlike you, I did have an amazing night!" He said happily. "I've met the hottest chick ever at the bar last night and we did it in my car..."

"Dean, stop it, please." Robin said, chuckling. "We may be friends, but in case you haven't noticed, we have different privates which means you cannot talk to me the way you're talking with dudes, okay? I don't want to hear anything about the chicks you've nailed."

"Oh come on, Robby! This chick was nothing like the ones I've met before. She was the bomb!" Dean tried again, making Robin laugh more.

"You've said that the last time, too."

"But this time it's true. I've actually regretted I didn't ask her for her number. I'd love to see her again." Dean said frowning.

Robin's eyes widened in surprise at his words. "She didn't give you her number? I take it back, that girl isn't like the ones you've slept with before. Usually they give you your number and you never call them." She stated, deep in thought.

"Yeah, you're right." Dean said, not liking the fact that for the first time a girl hadn't made the attempt to see him again. He wasn't sure how he felt about it.

He shook his head and decided not to think about it any longer.

"Anyways, you free tonight? There's a poker night at Paul's. You wanna come?" Dean asked, changing the subject.

"Isn't that a guys' night?" Robin asked, frowning. Paul was one of the employees and had been working for the past three years with them.

Robin and Paul's wife Sarah had become close friends after Robin had fixed her car once and ever since they've been inseparable.

"No, not since Sarah had started to invite friends of hers over, too." Dean said with a sigh and Robin laughed.

"So, there will be other women, too. You can talk shoes and tampons." Dean said. "Actually, she's asked me to tell you 'cause she couldn't reach you herself. So, you in?"

Robin thought about it for a minute. She probably wouldn't be going to see Sam tonight since he'd spent all night at her place.

And she didn't want to stay at home alone and the poker night sounded like fun.

"Fine. I'll might drop by." Robin replied.

"Good. Eight o'clock, don't forget about it."

In the next moment, the phone in his office started to ring and Dean rushed back to answer. Robin looked at her watch, seeing that her shift had officially begun now and she turned back to the car she'd been working on.

* * *

><p>Robin arrived at Paul and Sarah Nichols' place at half past eight in a cheery mood. She couldn't wait to spend some time with her friends and forget about the fact that Sam hadn't called her all day.<p>

She shook her head at herself, telling herself inwardly to stop being so stupid. The man was married, so why would he call to check on her?

He already had a wife to be worried about.

Robin rang the bell and when the door opened her heartbeat almost stopped as she came face to face with Adrianna. And...she looked _so_ beautiful.

Robin was intimidated by her appearance in an instant. "Hi...Adrianna, I haven't seen you in a while." She stuttered awkwardly, trying to cover her insecurity.

"Hey, Robin. How are you? Come on in." Adrianna said friendly, smiling brightly at her.

Robin stepped inside and walked past her into the house, calming herself. She wasn't best friends with Adrianna Winchester but Sarah was, so she should have figured that she would be going to be there.

Robin cursed herself inwardly. And then another thought ocurred to her. If Adrianna was there, Sam would be too...

"Hey, guys, look whom I've found." Adrianna announced happily guiding Robin further into the room.

Suddenly four sets of eyes were staring at her and she started to feel nervous. She felt the sudden urge to simply bail even though those people were her friends.

Sam, Dean, Paul and Sarah had only looked up for a few seconds but for Robin it had felt like they'd been staring at her for hours before Sarah jumped up with a squeal and ran over to her, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Robby! I'm so glad you're here. Come on, let's go to the kitchen and let the men play poker." She said and took her by the hand, leading her to the kitchen.

"Hey, maybe she wants to join us! Robby?" Dean called and Robin smiled at him.

"No, it's okay. Maybe later." She answered and when she looked up, hers and Sam's eyes met for a second. She swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

No way in hell would she join the three men at the table knowing Sam's wife was watching the whole time anyway. She felt like a target already and suddenly she regretted coming over.

Sam took a sip from his bottle of beer, forcing himself to calm down and concentrate on the game but it was impossible with his wife and lover being in the same room.

He hadn't known that Robin was going to be there, too. He started to panic. What if Adrianna sensed something? What if Robin let something slip?

He didn't know her well enough to size her up, he suddenly realized and he felt sick to his stomach.

Nevertheless, he told himself to keep it together and relax. Robin wouldn't say anything, now would she?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here's the second chapter, hope you like! Special thanks to Sage Londyn and sam and dean crazy ass wench for reviewing the first chapter. It means a lot and it's motivating:)**


	3. Chapter 3

In the course of the night Robin managed to relax a little and was even able to ignore the fact that Adrianna was Sam's wife as she chatted with her and Sarah. They had left the kitchen and were now sitting on the couch in the living room.

She was even able to ignore Sam and she was proud of herself for that. Unfortunately, she couldn't help but glance every so often in his direction but he didn't even look at her once.

And Robin wasn't surprised; his wife was sitting next to her, so the hell would he do and stare at her openly. Robin sighed, mad at herself for thinking about Sam again and forced herself to focus on Sarah and Adrianna who were talking vividly; but it was no use.

When she looked at Adrianna she couldn't help but compare herself to her.

Adrianna smiled brightly and brushed a curl of shiny light blonde hair behind her ear.

She was smart and kind-hearted and Robin had nothing against her. In fact, she even liked her. She was a nice and friendly person and one of Sarah's best friends.

So, Robin held absolutely no grudge against her and why would she? The only thing that bothered her though was the fact that she was so intimidated by her.

Robin knew she was a smart and beautiful girl herself and she usually wasn't so self-conscious. But whenever Adrianna was around she felt so damn insecure and she hated that feeling.

She was a mechanic whereas Adrianna was a lawyer.

Robin had seen her once in her business suit and she had looked perfect. She _was _perfect.

She was perfect for Sam.

Robin swallowed hard, cussing at herself inwardly. She was wallowing again and she had to cut it already. She had absolutely no reason to complain.

She had a great life and she was happy. The thought cheered her up a little and with a smile playing on her lips she finally paid attention to the two women.

In the next moment she wished she hadn't. They were talking about babies. Clearly, she couldn't join in the conversation.

"Paul and I have been married for three years now and maybe it's time for us to have a baby." Sarah said nervously and looked at Robin and Adrianna, waiting for their opinion.

"I mean, having a baby is pretty scary and it will be hard to get back to work but..." Sarah trailed off and Robin watched how a soft smile spread across her face. "I found myself thinking about having children lately."

"Well, then you should stop drinking now, I suggest." Adrianna replied and both women laughed. Robin joined in to cover the hurricane of emotions inside of her, hoping her feelings weren't written all over her face.

Robin had reached a new level of uncomfortableness and felt sick to her stomach. She glanced over to the guys but they were too lost in their game to even look their way.

Robin took a huge gulp from her bottle of beer to calm herself.

"What about you and Sam? Do you want to have kids?" Sarah asked in the next moment and Robin chocked on her beer.

She started to cough and Sarah jumped off her seat to tap her back. "Oh God, Robin are you okay?" She asked worried.

Robin took a few deep breaths and wiped the tears out of her eyes. "I'm fine, thanks. I think, I should get some coffee now and stay away from the beer." She tried to joke and looked at everyone.

Sam, Dean and Paul turned back to their game after seeing that Robin was alright. She flashed Sarah and Adrianna a smile and disappeared into the kitchen to make some coffee.

The coffee was an excuse to get away from the girls and she was happy she wouldn't get to hear Adrianna's answer now.

The next thought hit her like a brick. What if Sam and Adrianna had a baby?

Sleeping with a married man was bad enough but not as bad as sleeping with a family man, that was outrageous.

And she didn't want to be the slut to destroy a family.

Robin shook her head at herself and reached for the coffee powder, filling it into the coffee machine.

She put the machine on and waited as the aroma filled the air.

Then she heard the door bell ring and suddenly there was a commotion in the other room. She walked over to the doorway and saw another person that made her feel uncomfortable.

"Hey, Robin." Daniel greeted and winked at her. "Hi." She said back and thought of something to say but her mind was blank.

Daniel was a friend of Sarah's and a regular customer. She had fixed his car multiple times. And she'd also had sex with him a few times.

They were on good terms, he was flirting with her whenever they met and usually she liked it but at the moment she didn't want him there.

It would only cause trouble because she knew Dean hated that guy with every fibre of his being. Robin thought it was because he was also hitting on every girl and Dean saw him as his rival.

"Hey, Danny. Who invited you?" Dean asked, showing how pissed he was.

"That was me." Sarah said and everyone looked puzzled at her. "Yeah. Daniel and I went to college together and are close friends. I wanted to see him again." She quickly explained to everyone, shooting Dean a warning look.

Dean huffed and took his seat at the table again, avoiding to look in Daniel's direction.

"Hey, wanna join us?" Sam asked politely, offering him a seat beside him.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks, man."

Robin saw that everyone had calmed down again. "So, I'm going back to making coffee. If you want some, get in line." She said cheery and everyone laughed appreciatively.

* * *

><p>Sam wanted that night to be over already. So far, nothing bad had happened besides the semi-aggressive exchange of words between his brother and Daniel but he feared some time during the night something bad might happen.<p>

There were only Dean and Paul sitting at the table, still playing poker. Daniel and Sarah were sitting on the couch next to him, talking about their college time but he ignored them. Robin had disappeared to the kitchen for the hundredth time that evening and he was thankful for that.

Seeing her near Adrianna made his blood run cold. Plus, he was glad he didn't have to see her.

Sam looked up when he saw his wife coming back from the bathroom and he smiled lovingly at her. She smiled back at him and sat next to him on the couch, cuddling up to him.

He kissed her on the temple and she let out a sigh. "You having fun?" He whispered in her ear and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah." She answered quietly. "But it's a little bit...tense, don't you think? I mean, I'm expecting Dean to punch Daniel at any moment for no reason."

Sam laughed at her words. "I know what you mean. I've no idea why he hates that guy so much."

"And Sarah's been talking all evening about..." Adrianna broke off, blushing. She didn't want to bring up the baby topic. "...work. It's exhausting and I'm already tired." She said and held back a yawn.

"Do you wanna go home, then?" He asked her and she laid her head on his shoulder. "No, not yet. It's just...I missed you. I haven't seen you all evening."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. But the guys didn't let me go. If I had known, I would've rescued you from Sarah and her blabbering."

Adrianna chuckled, making Sam smile. "Can we just sit like this for a while?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah." Sam whispered back, pulling her closer to him.

It felt so right and nice to sit with his wife on the couch, watching his brother and friends enjoying themselves and having a good time.

* * *

><p>Robin rushed into the kitchen to hide from everyone. She had decided on drinking only coffee for the rest of the night but right now she needed a beer.<p>

Finally, giving into her cravings, she opened the fridge and took a bottle of beer out. She took a few gulps, calming herself down.

She had no idea what was going on with her. She couldn't be uncomfortable just because Sam and Adrianna were there. And then, it hit her.

She was feeling guilty. That little nasty gnawing feeling was driving her insane.

She felt guilty about sleeping with Sam. Hell, she couldn't even look Adrianna in the eye. It wasn't right of her to do something awful like that to another woman and she had to end it.

Robin decided to end her affair with Sam. She felt a huge wave of relief wash over her at the resolution. She smiled a little, feeling better.

Robin wanted to turn around and go back to the living room when she heard footsteps behind her. She looked over her shoulder and saw Daniel walk in with a grin on his face.

"Hey Robin. I haven't talked to you all night. How are you doing?" He asked and stepped closer to her, leaning against the fridge.

"I'm good, thanks." She replied with a smile. Daniel smiled back at her and leaned in to whisper the next words. "So, I'm leaving now. Wanna go with me?"

Robin had slept with Daniel a few times before her thing with Sam had started. He was hot and she even liked him a little.

Maybe it was time to take him as her lover instead of Sam. At least, Daniel wasn't in a relationship and she could have sex with him without feeling guilty.

But she still hesitated.

She didn't want to leave to have sex with him, she realized.

Before she had the chance to turn him down, Daniel had already pulled her to him, pressing his lips on hers. He wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss.

Robin froze, not sure what to do, and felt movement beside her in the next moment. Someone had walked into the kitchen.

She broke the kiss and looked to the doorway, her mouth gaping open as she saw Sam staring back at her with an undefinable expression on his face.

"Sam..." She stuttered and blushed. Sam's expression changed and Robin was able to read him now. He was disappointed and disgusted.

Robin's heart started to ache. Sam looked at her like she was a slut.

"I'm sorry guys." He said and took a bottle of beer out of the fridge. "Carry on." He added and left the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Sam was pissed. He should've figured that Robin was sleeping with several guys at the same time. It wasn't that surprising yet he was shocked.<p>

For some odd reason he had thought she was only seeing him.

But a woman who was as ruthless as Robin wouldn't have a moral dilemma having multiple sex partners.

Sam couldn't believe that he had been stupid enough to trust her. She had clouded his mind and deceived him. He had risked his marriage to be with her.

With a heavy sigh he looked to the right at his wife who was sleeping in the passenger seat, leaned against the window.

No woman was worth hurting his beautiful wife. Especially not such a slut like Robin.

Adrianna was one of the most wonderful persons he's ever met and she didn't deserve being treated that way.

She loved him and trusted him and he kept cheating on her. Thankfully, tonight's event had been like a cold shower to him and made him things see clearly again.

Sam finally knew he needed his wife more than anyone in this world. He wouldn't be going to see Robin ever again.

* * *

><p>"God, I'm so tired, I'll go straight to bed." Adrianna said, walking inside and rubbing her eyes. She barely could keep them open. "You coming?"<p>

"In a minute. I have to check a few messages first." Sam answered, smiling at her.

"Okay. See you in a minute." Adrianna said and kissed him quickly before heading for the bedroom.

She yawned, taking off her shoes before stepping to the bed to pull the covers aside.

She bent down to fluff up the pillows like she always did before going to bed when something caught her eye.

Something shiny was tucked between the gap of the matresses. Adrianna pulled cautiously at it and her eyes widened when she held a simple but filigree gold necklace in her hand.

She felt the blood starting to rush through her veins, echoing in her ears, as an ice cold shiver ran down her spine.

She didn't dare to even think the thought that started to build at the back of her mind.

Was it possible...? No, she had to stop. There was a reasonable explanation for that.

Suddenly, the tiredness was gone, Adrianna was wide-awake and she forced herself not to panic and think.

She sat down on the edge of the bed, inspecting the necklace thoroughly. But tears started to blur her vision and Adrianna grew angry with herself.

"Stop it. You're not going to cry, you're not going to cry." She repeated over and over again.

Eventually, she got it together and got up from the bed. She put the necklace carefully in the first drawer of her bedside table and headed for the bathroom.

She had absolutely no reason to be suspicious, she calmed herself. Sam hadn't been acting weird lately.

However, he had come home in the middle of the night a few times. But he had told her he had to work and why shouldn't she believe him?

Adrianna believed and trusted him. She knew a marriage wouldn't work otherwise.

That's why she didn't confront Sam and chose to see what the future would bring.

Adrianna wiped her tears away and splashed water on her face, feeling herself cool down again.

She banned the nasty thoughts from her mind and went straight to bed, telling herself that everything was going to be fine and that she had nothing to worry about.


End file.
